The present invention relates to work tables for work rooms, training rooms and the like, and more particularly to work tables having electrical and communications management and the capability for interconnection with other work tables.
Tables and other furniture have been provided with cable troughs for housing cables used for power and communication of computers and other electronic devices. Tables of the type to which the present invention relates are used, for example, in training rooms where a number of people sit at each table and a computer is provided for each person. The computers each require connection to a source of electricity, and may also need connection to outside phone lines or other modem cable. One function of the cable troughs is to house the cables to prevent them from lying on the floor or hanging from the furniture thereby to make the workplace safer and to also make the workplace less cluttered in appearance and thus more aesthetically pleasing. Moreover, electrical codes may require the cables to be housed. Such furniture is typically set up for use at the work site. Setup generally requires running the cable in the trough and between adjacent pieces of furniture. Receptacles are provided in the table top for connecting office equipment, such as computers, modems and phones, to be operated on the table.
Access to the cable trough and the cables for connecting equipment has been provided in tables in positions where the equipment or cable installer can be at the rear of the furniture to obtain access. This typically results in the receptacles being located toward the rear of the work surface which may cause some inconvenience in connecting the work equipment. Further, when cables are strung between adjacent tables, the cables can have significant portions exposed offering opportunity for damage to the cables and injury to workers in addition to making the workplace appear cluttered and may even present regulatory issues. It is thus important to overcome these problems by providing a table and trough structure that allows for efficient access to the interior of the trough and the cables while keeping the trough out of the way of the table user.
Such furniture is oftentimes used in workplaces where it is not always possible or desirable to align end-to-end furniture in a straight line. Solutions to aligning furniture in other than a straight line have been provided but have presented problems. One solution includes constructing furniture that is not rectangular in shape, e.g., having at least one angled end edge. This results in the furniture pieces being positionable generally in only limited configurations when connected or the furniture not being adapted to also be positioned in a straight line. The problem with variability of configuration of joined tables is more pronounced with the presence of cable troughs since the troughs need to be on the same side of the furniture, e.g., the back side, to reduce the amount of exposed cable between furniture pieces and the amount of cable required. One solution to joined furniture configuration involves the use of rectangular furniture with wedge shaped fillers secured between the ends of the furniture to fix the furniture at various angles of configuration. Such wedges have typically been large, extending the full depth between the front and rear edges of the furniture. Further, they have been difficult to install. Their size also presents storage problems.
There is thus also a need for an improved work table with cable trough and work tables that can be easily set up at various angles relative to one another.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a work table that allows easy access to receptacles for plugging in equipment; the provision of such a table that provides for easy access to the interior of a cable trough and stringing of cables in the cable trough; the provision of such a table that utilizes a single pedestal at each of opposite ends of the table with the pedestals being adapted for stringing cables therethrough and into the cable trough; the provision of such a table with openings in the pedestals in line with open ends of the trough that allow stringing of cables through the openings to extend between adjacent tables; the provision of a table that can be positioned in end-to-end relation with another table at various angles; the provision of such a table that provides for easy securement together at the various angles; and the provision of such a table that is easy to set up for use.
An aspect of the present invention involves a table for supporting electrically powered equipment for use by persons seated at the table. The table includes a table top having front and rear edges, opposite end edges, a top surface and an underside. A pedestal is positioned adjacent each end edge between the front and rear edges and are in supporting relation to the table top. A cable trough with an elongate open top providing access to an interior of the trough. The trough is mounted for movement relative to the table top between a closed position in which the open top is disposed adjacent to the underside of the table top so that the open top is substantially covered by the table top and an open position in which the open top is spaced further away from the underside of the table top so that the open top is at least partially uncovered from the table top and the interior is accessible thru the open top.
Another aspect of the present invention involves a table system including a table adapted for being selectively joined to at least one other table at a selected angular relationship. The table includes a table top for each table, each table top having front and rear edges, opposite end edges, a top surface and an underside. The table top has an intermediate edge portion extending between each end edge and one of the front and rear edges at an angle to the end edge, front edge and rear edge, the intermediate edge portions of adjacent joined tables define a notch. A first connector element associated with the table top at at least one intermediate edge of each table. A second connector element is provided and is adapted to interengage with the first connector elements of adjacent tables to releasably join two table tops together adjacent one of the end edges of each top at a preselected angular relationship.
A further aspect of the invention involves a connector for use in joining a pair of tables in end-to-end relation. The connector includes brackets each adapted to be secured to a respective one of the tables adjacent a comer thereof. A bridge is provided to extend between and releasably join the brackets together. The brackets each have at least one of a receiver and a latch element with a generally vertical axis. The bridge has at least one of the other of the receiver or latch element with a generally vertical axis. At least one of the latch element and receiver of the bracket is receivable in at least one of the other of the latch element and receiver in the bridge. At least one lock element cooperates with the brackets and the bridge to releasably retain the bridge connected to the brackets.
Other objects and features will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.